Nieznani Sprawcy
Nieznani Sprawcy - фан-группа варшавской Легии H'W: First of all I would kindly ask you to introduce yourself. Hi, I am young ultras of the best team which comes from Poland – Legia Warszawa and I’m proud of this. H’W: What Ultras Group are you in and how did you get in it? I am a part of Nieznani Sprawcy group. It's an ultras group of Legia Warszawa. My history with this group began when I helped members of NS during matches and during preparation of the choreos. After a year I was agreed to the group. It was my dream. H'W: How many members are there and are there more new recruits? Our group has about 30 members but active persons are about 10. We want to recruit new persons which can help us. H'W: Tell us the history about your group and how was it created. NS have six years and we are the continuation of an earlier group called "Cyberf@ni". A few members of my group have belonged to "Cyberf@ni". H’W: What is the political view of your group? Every member has his own political view and we haven't general post. But the most of us like all Legia are more or less right wing. H’W: Who are your enemies and friends? In Poland we have a situation, that when a team is playing with Legia Warszawa, this for them is a big event. So because of that most of teams in Poland hate us, and for a lot of teams we are one of the main enemies. But for us, the main enemies are: Polonia Warszawa( it is our local opposition), Widzew Łódź, Lech Poznan, Lechia Gdańsk, Wisla Krakow, Arka Gdynia. We have the biggest ‘scythe’ with those teams because they present the best level from the rest of teams, except Polonia, because they are only our enemies because they are from our city, and most of them are left side. In Warsaw to see a Polonia fan is like to see ice in summer, so it’s impossible. They present no level in ultras, and no level in hools. We have some friends. It’s Pogoń Szczecin, Zagłębie Sosnowiec, Olimpia Elbląg, FC Den Haag. And we have good relations with BKS Bielsko-Biała. H'W: What’s your relation with the police? Are the police strict in your country? What laws are there against Ultras in your country? We hate police, it’s normal. Police are very strict and they do all in order to disturb us. First of all we can't use pyrotechnics. Unfortunately for us before the Euro 2012 (which will be played in Poland and Ukraine) police got crazy in our country. They gives mandates for some bullshit like bad language. Police can also with no reason confiscate or don’t let in our choreos. So yes, the police is strict in our country. Unfortunately in Poland after riots on the final of the Cup of Poland between Legia and Lech the government start a big war to the supporters in Poland. They give stadium ban and financial penalties for a lot of people for thing like bad languages, or shadowed face. Prime minister Donald Tusk close the stadiums of Legia and Lech after the final of the Cup of Poland, and then he attack supporters in every possible way. Also in Poland there is a newspaper called ' Gazeta Wyborcza' which cooperate with the government in fight against supporters. Also practically every tv fight with us. So this times in Poland for a supporter is very hard. H'W: What kind of choreography does your group normally make, show us some pictures and explain? Our choreos are variate. We make choreographies with: cartons, balloons, flags. Sometimes we show pyrotechnics. H’W: How do you organize everything? Like songs, away games and choreographies, marketing etc? On our stadium we have a ‘nest’ for our leader who starts the songs and for drums. We have speakers spaced over the entire tribune of our fanatics, called ‘Żyleta’. On away matches our leader has a megaphone and he seats on the fence. The trip to away games organizes SKLW (Association of Fans of Legia Warszawa) they organize tickets, eventually train or buses for our fans. Choreos on football matches make only our group (Other group make sometimes choreos on our matches of basketball, volleyball or hokey). First we collect money during matches in whip-round and next we make choreos in a rent hall. Marketing is very good because now Legia has good scores, new stadium, plays in European cups, so people want to come to the stadium. But in Warsaw is something like a fashion to be a Legia fan, because, the second team from Warsaw which plays in the highest league have no success and have practically no fans. H’W: Does your group come up with fights often, if yes, with who? In our country ultras don’t fight (of course if they are not attacked). In Poland we have ultras, hooligans, fanatics and simple football fans. Ultras do choreos, hooligans fight. And of course all of ultras, hools, fanatics and simple fans use to sing all match and support our team. H’W: Can you tell us about the ultras movement in your country? In my opinion movement ultras is better in my country than earlier. A lot of club makes great choreos, even club from small city and in a lower league. This year is for ultras very hardly, because in June will take place Euro 2012, but we hope that after this event everything will be back normal. H’W: Do you think is true that Ultras slowly disappearing from the stadiums and why? I think that it's false opinion. In Poland choreos are still showed on the most of stadiums and only a few clubs have a problems with making choreos and showing it because of the police, our government (who fight’s with polish supporters all time) or because of the management of their team. The main reason is Euro 2012 and invigilation in all groups from practically all teams. I am sure that after Euro the choreos will be back on this stadiums because the repressions in Poland against supporters starts when we received the organization of Euro, and I think it will finish after Euro 2012. H’W: The City can be something very special for a fan, what do you think of your city? Like I’ve said before in Warsaw there in a fashion to be a Legia fan. People want to come to new stadium of Legia and they want see new choreos so they gladly give us money on collection for new choreos. They help us a lot. And Warsaw is practically for every team a hot area. People know that if they will come to play with Legia they can have some adventures. H’W: What is your opinion of the ultras movement in Europe and around the world, which scene do you view the best and which scene has a good development? I think that the best scene ultras is in: Poland, Croatia, Turkey, Serbia and some club in other country, example: St.Etienne, PSG. In my country the best are Legia and Lech. Sometimes other teams have some very good choreos, but it’s for example one good choreos for a year, but Legia and Lech have a very good level for all matches. H’W: Lastly, any advice you want to give to the ultras and the users of this forum? Never give up and do what you plan.http://www.hoolsworld.net/t1419-interview-with-anonymous-legia-warszawa Category:Фан-группы Польши Category:Фан-группы